Carlisle's Story
by LovingJasperHale
Summary: This is Carlisle's story of how he became a vampire and his journey to the end of twilight.
1. Who I Am

**This is the story of Carlisle. From the night before his transformation until the end of Twilight.**

**I do not own Twilight, I only own what comes from my imagination.**

Chapter One: Who I am.

(Carlisle's Point of View)

I had a good feeling about tonight. I was never fast to accuse those of being a monster without proof, unlike my father I did not want to kill innocent people.

My father was the Anglican Pastor, he strongly believed in the reality that creatures walked among us. In these thoughts he had lead many hunts in search of witches, werewolves and vampires. In his time as Pastor he did not catch many true creatures and burned many innocent people.

My mother had died almost twenty three years ago, giving birth to me, I was an only child.

When my father became old and frail he had put me in charge of the hunts, while he still continued to preach and carve wooden crosses. He was amazingly talented at this, my favourite cross though was made of dark wood and my father had payed special attention to detail, it was utterly beautiful.

At first I was a disappointment to my father, with my more persistent take on the hunt, I did not catch many. After a while my father grew proud because I had managed to find actual witches and werewolves.

One night on my way home, I saw a group of people, taking refuge in the sewers in the city. They instantly stood out with their pale skin in the background of the night. My god they were beautiful. I never thought anyone could be that gorgeous. But I knew that it wasn't natural. I knew in an instant what they really were, vampires. I went back to the village and warned the towns people as well as my father. I gathered a few men who would accompany me to observe the unholy creatures.

During the day we did not see much because like true creatures of the night they only came out at night. So night is when our hunt for these creatures must begin. When the sun fell from the sky and blackness engulfed our eyes we had our first full look at one of the creature. He was standing near the sewer where I had seen them last night. From the distance it looked almost too pale to be real and moved with incredible speed. I at once feared for the safety of my men and myself.

Luckily it did not seem to notice us, but its attention was swiftly drawn by a young maiden walking along the dark street. I wondered why someone would wander alone, at night. She was totally unaware of the creature until it flew to her side in a most astonishing way. It had glided along the street with unnatural grace, inside myself I felt the urge to save her, but knowing I was unprepared for the task, I could not save her.

My men and I watched as her eyes turned from wonder to pure fear. She tried to run but there was no use, the creature had already grabbed a hold of her and sunk his teeth into her neck. One of my men shifted his weight drawing my attention away from the horrific scene. I could see the longing in his eyes, to save the woman, but we both knew it was impossible.

We watched silently as he dragged the now unconscious woman into a hole, which lead to their hidden hideout. At that moment I knew that we had to act fast before anyone else could be killed by the monstrous creatures who called our city home.

"Tomorrow night we shall return and deal with this evil," I swore to the men, who had bravely accompanied me tonight.

"We shall come with you, and these creatures will exist no more," whispered passionately the man on my right.

**Author's Note: That's it for chapter One. Thank you to doraan and sharon who proof read and helped me make this chapter what it is... so thank you. Chapter Two will be posted shortly, I just have to type it into my laptop. Next Chapter Carlisle and his men will come up close and personal with the creatures of the night. I liked this chapter, although it did not have much action, it shows how Carlisle was like before he was turned into a vampire... It will get more interesting now you know the basics. I hope you liked it. Read and Review.**


	2. The Hunt

**This chapter is dedicated to my first fan, Maori Princess, thank you for taking the time to read my story : D**

**Chapter Two: The Hunt**

After witnessing the horrific scene and the tragic death of the woman.

My trusted men and I returned home to rally up a good number of people to help in tomorrow's hunt.

I did not rest easy as I relived the scene in the London Street and my thoughts dwelled on how many the creatures of the night, vampires, had killed.

In the morning I held an organisation meeting for those who were to be at my side during the hunt.

"What weapons shall we take?" queried one man.

"How many were there?" Shouted another.

"There were seven in this coven and as for weapons, torches and pitch forks." I informed everyone.

Although I hated violence and conflict I would not let these creatures be a threat to my family or anyone else's.

At 5pm, there was a hint of dusk and darkness began to fall upon us. In total there were fifteen of us to face seven vampires. The odds though looked bleak were rather good compared to previous hunts.

As we approached the closed hole of the sewer I heard the groan of metal on metal.

I gestured to the mob to halt.

We waited no more than five seconds when a unearthly pale male figure erupted from the hole.

"Totus ut intrepidus ut tribuo suum ago," the vampire muttered in Latin. **( A/N: The Latin is translated to All to eager to give their lives)**

As I took on his full appearance he must have only been twenty five years old, stunningly beautiful with blood red eyes.

Stunned by the number of my company the creature fled.

Without thinking, I ran in the direction he had gone. I could hear three sets of footsteps behind me; I wondered what had stopped the rest. I rounded an empty corner passing a tavern when I stopped dead on my feet...

There was the beautiful creature with his blood crazed eyes staring at me. He lunged at me before I could even so much as move my finger.

His teeth bore into my skin with utter shock and panic I gasped. I desperately tried to push the figure off me, it was like touching stone, hard and cold.

The weight on top of me moved away, to what I was oblivious.

As soon as his teeth released my skin, the burning began.

I looked around only to find the dead bodies of two of my trusted men, Richard and Daniel.

The creature was nowhere to be seen, so I dragged myself along the street into a pile of rotting potatoes. I hoped the smell would hide the smell of my blood from humans and vampires. If I was found now by the mob, it would mean certain death because I was infected. I would be burned.

As the burning in my neck reached intolerable pain, I knew I was going to die, I did not scream for fear of being found.

My vision faded and time stopped as I was pulled into the dark void between reality and nightmare...

**I know it's a short chapter but I will try to make the next one longer. Please review and tell me what you think. It has been a joy to write this. :D xx arya xx**


	3. Unfortunate Events

**Chapter three: Unfortunate events**

Almost two days later....

A wave of relief hit my body. For what had seemed like an eternity the unfathomable flames that had taken over my body. The flames flickered through my veins with piercing pain.

My body felt like it was made of lead for I could not move. My heart was the source of the flames and it was beating too fast. Slowly I regained my senses, first smell then hearing.

I could two different things, the rotting potatoes and blood.

My Blood.

I could thousands of droplets of rain hitting the ground. It was raining, heavily.

To keep my mind from surrendering to the darkness which was looming dangerously close, I decided to count the rain drops.

Twelve thousand drops later there was a huge change, my body was no longer held down by the invisible weight and the fire began retreating from my limbs.

In one spot, the fire continued to gain heat.

The flames were concentrated on my failing heart

_Thud, Thud... Thud, Thud._

My heart shuddered at the pressure...

_Thud, Th-hud... Th-hud._

Then it was quiet, I listened trying to find my heart beat.

Nothing...

How could I still be alive??

The only pain I can feel now is a burning in my throat. It wasn't like the flames and was only slightly uncomfortable.

I opened my eyes.

At once I noticed the difference, I could see so clearly. I could see every tiny grain of dirt on the potato closest to my eye.

The moon's rays were obvious with my sight, they bounced playfully of a window across the street.

My mind was overwhelmed by smells and sounds. I could hear a heart beating in the distance. This snapped me out of my oblivious state.

What was I?

I got up and approached the window to the still empty tavern. My movement was so fast, I could only believe I was in a dream. I gasped at my own reflection.

Who was this beautiful person staring at me? He had blonde hair and a perfectly shaped face.

Then came what I had feared, my reflections unearthly features.

My eyes are blood red, my skin too pale and dark purple clouds underneath my eyes.

My hand rose to my neck as I registered the fact that I had no heartbeat.

No pulse...

I knew what I was... I was a vampire.

The thing I had hated so much for taking the lives of many of innocent people and corrupting their families, I had become one of them.

I instantly loathed myself.

I would not, I would not take the life of a human, I vowed in my head.

At that moment, a sweet fruity flavour filled my head that made my mouth water. The burning in my throat grew worse. Something in my mind, was it instinct, knew that if I were to kill this human the burning would crease. I wanted nothing more than to stop the burning.

Would it really matter if I killed just one human?

The fruity flavour, almost like watermelon, became stronger.

A young man entered my vision, no more than nineteen years of age. He was wearing a brown jacket made of Suede and grey pants.

He smelled so delicious.

I suddenly found myself in a crouched position, reading to pounce.

I did not want to take this man's life but my body was so keen on his murder...

I hoped I had the mental strength to stop my body.

I unleased a growl.

"Hello, w-who is t-t-here?" stuttered the man.

My muscles tensed preparing to pounce....

**A/N: I know its a bit of a cliff hanger. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I have started another story, which will be posted soon called Edward's Nightmare. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Mind Over Instinct

**Carlisle's Story**

**Chapter Four: Mind over Instinct**

**Authors Note: All Reviews make my day that much better :D :D**

_Recap: My Muscle's tensed to pounce..._

I lunged at the man. He did not see me. When my body collided with his we fell to the ground.

My instincts were telling me to sink my teeth into his skin while my mind told me to escape, to flee. I could have taken his life right at the moment our bodies collided but I was fighting it. We tumbled around on the ground, hitting me with his hands and kicking with his feet.

It was a futile attempt to stop me. His sent consumed my head making it hard to concentrate.

_Let him go, let him go! I yelled in my head._

Our eyes locked in an instant and I could see the terror in his eyes, this shocked me back to reality. I refused to take his life; I released my grip on his body.

Stood up and fled. He was still withering on the floor while I ran with amazing speed. If I was not upset by attacking that man I might have been overwhelmed by the speed and beauty of my movements. As it were, I was ashamed that I had let my body get that far but glad I had won the first battle with my instincts.

I was running.

Running where?

I did not know. I need to escape, to leave civilized areas, to avoid temptation.

When I noticed the scenery around me change from houses and farms to just forest, I knew I had gone far enough to seclude myself. I walked around amongst the trees trying to find a shelter.

There was a cave. I entered the cave but I should have looked before I stepped.

There just in front of my foot, lay a bear.

I had hit its paw with my foot while stepping forward.

It stirred.

_Why couldn't the cave be empty? Haven't I faced enough hardships today?_

_Obviously not. _I muttered inside my head.

The smell coming from the bear made my throat tingle even more. The burning increased. The bear had sense the presence of a predator and began to stand up. I doubted that I had the strength to defend myself.

The bear growled at me. I lunged at the bear, without a second thought. My throat was burning and I did not have the mental strength to stop myself.

The bear whined as I sunk my teeth into its neck.

I began drawing blood out of the wound and into my mouth.

I swallowed.

So Refreshing. It was almost like drinking lemonade on a boiling summer's day but instead this was survival. The bear was still kicking and growling but none of the attempts to push me off worked, I wasn't even swayed by the force.

It stopped moving.

I knew that I had killed the bear but I didn't care. The blood sliding down my throat is what drove me. When I could draw no more I carried the bear to a small river that I had passed while running.

I dropped the body there and was stunned with what I saw in the water's reflection.

The same man I had seen last night in the window was staring back at me. Except there was a few change; His eye's had faded to a less intense red, his shirt and face was covered in blood.

I bent down and splashed my face to get the blood off, once I was satisfied I returned to the cave.

I sat down and concentrated on my thoughts.

I am a vampire. The very thing I had hunted I had become. I had almost killed an innocent young man. What would have happened if I had? His family would be destroyed. I had killed a bear, not for defence but for food. I'm disgusted with myself. I cannot be a danger to anyone.

That is when I decided, to kill myself.

I didn't know if it's possible but I have to try.

Determined as I was, I began running. My surroundings went from forest to desert to the beach. This is where I was running to. The ocean, I was positive that if I was to swim to the bottom and never come up for air, I would surely die.

And with that thought, I threw myself into the water.

It wasn't cold as I expected, I couldn't even feel the current.

So many things had changed.

Not for the better.

When I was knee deep, I threw myself head first into the water. Swimming was so easy; I would have enjoyed it if I wasn't a murderer.

With my eyes open under the water I could see the fish swim away from me. At least the coral was a beautiful sight. I reached the bottom within a minute.

I waited for the burning to start in my lungs as the oxygen was used up.

Nothing.

I started counting the minutes.

....

....

Ten minutes had passed and still no burning. This was not humanly possible. Oh, I wasn't human anymore, so that probably doesn't count.

This was absolutely fascinating.

I stayed at the bottom of the ocean for over two hours. I finally retreated to the shore, with one fascinating piece of information.

I already knew that I had no pulse or heartbeat but I didn't need to breathe either.

This was really too much to deal with.

And where was I?

I knew I had to find out where I was without getting too close to people.

How was I going to do that?

**Authors Note: I appolagise for taking so long to update, I have been working on my other story, Edward's Nightmare, which is doing really well. I have also had many exams. I was also disappointed by the lack of reviews... The more reviews...the more I will write. Please make my day by either reviewing, favouriting or alerting options for this story...do all if you wish..**

**Read and Review..... love your support xxx Loving Jasper Hale xxx **


	5. The Biggest Sin

**Carlisle's Story**

**Chapter five: The biggest sin**

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Edward's Nightmare has been doing very well 17 chapters and 2,816 views. It's quite good if I do say so myself lol :D :D**

I looked around standing on the sand. There was nothing but sand. I decided to go back to London. Not in the city or near people that would be ridiculous. With a plan set I ran in the direction I came. There was a scent that flowed in the air, my scent.

After around ten minutes I came into the familiar forest that I knew from my child hood. My father and I had come here many times on the weekends, our own little place for us to relax from the busy setting of London.

I remember another caved area to the south of where I was, heading that way I hoped not to encounter another bear. I despised my actions, I had taken a life. I was just thankful it wasn't a human life.

I arrived at the cave it was completely empty and uninhabited by any animal. I strode to into the cave and sat myself down in a dark corner.

No pulse, no heartbeat, no oxygen, drinking blood to keep me alive and all my physical changes were too much to take it let alone understand it. This wasn't some horrible nightmare that I was going to wake up from this is my new life. I wasn't necessarily happy about it but I decided to live through it and see what this life can bring me. I would not ever drink the blood of a human that would be my first concern; I would want to end my life. It was the biggest sin in my mind at the moment.

It was dark outside and I could smell several animals around the clearing, their scent didn't scream and draw me like the bear did. Maybe because I was full or I had gained some sort of control. I hoped that I had gained control. It would take many many years I assumed to gain full control, that's when one peculiar thought hit me.

Age.

How long was I expected to live now, I was a healthy twenty three year old man. I thought over the word 'was' it was very appropriate, for I was not a man anymore, I wasn't even human. Sadness engulfed my mind, I was alone.

No one here to help me get through this rough time or explain it all to me but then I had never had that special someone when I was human. Maybe I hadn't met her before because she was a vampire. There was still hope that I could live a normal life. My father would think I was dead; his heart ache would be unbearable. I couldn't go back and see him; he would have me killed for what I was now.

I was free to do what I wanted as long as I kept to keeping my morals in place. It had always been a dream of mine to be a doctor; I had not even attempted to learn anything about being a doctor while I was human because my father would never allow it.

I would make sure that my thirst control was under control before I even attempted to go anywhere near people. In a few months or so when I had gained a bit more control I would wander closer to the town engaging in conversations with humans. I doubted that they would recognise me for my face and body had changed dramatically I don't even see myself properly.

I sat there the whole night considering the best way to provide with my life.

_4 weeks later..._

I had spent a entire four weeks in the empty cave hunting the deer and bears that lived close by. I wasn't as disgusted about taking the animal's life it was a necessity for me to live. I tried to only attack the sick or injured that had no chance of survival.

A few people had walked close to my hide out and there sent hadn't made my throat burn like it had when I had encountered that bear the first night of my transformation.

Nothing had caused me as much pain or sent me as uncontrollably wild then the scent of the bear. That was because I was so blood thirsty that night from starvation. Being half or nearly full seemed to help my control quite a lot. I could act, think and see normally, well normal for a vampire. I was pretty used to being inhumanly fast and being so strong. This is why not many real vampires were caught by humans, we are too fast and strong. I found with all my thinking that my brain could concentrate on a lot more stuff, It would help when I finally began to attend university or schooling of some sort.

I had no idea what the date was today, testing my new found control I decided to walk into town, to get a newspaper. I had been practicing walking at what was considered human pace it was painful slow but it was essential if I wanted to fit in. It was the first slightly sunny day since the night of the transformation.

I walked into town.

Scents flooded my head, so many scents. None of them really irritated my throat so I was proud at myself for managing to control myself.

Women were staring at me, I felt very uneasy.

Full attention on me when I could snap at any minute would probably be the worst thing but then I realised that it wasn't because of what I was. To them I was just another human; they wouldn't recognise me so a stranger is normally going to attract some unwanted attention.

I recognised Charlie McCarthy the owner of the newspaper stall sitting in his usual stand where he sells the newspapers every morning.

"Morning kind sir," I said as I stopped right in front of Charlie.

"Morning sir, haven't seen you round here before." Charlie said.

"Yes I'm just passing through; I'd like to buy a newspaper." I said. It wasn't a lie, I did plan on leaving this area.

"Where you headed?" He asked while handing me a paper.

"I plan to study medicine so I'll be going to the University." I said truthfully while handing over the money.

"Thank you and hope it all goes well for ya." He said with a big smile.

"Thank you." I simply said as I walked back onto the road.

All attention was drawn to me. Gasps and horrified expressions appeared on everyone's faces.

I began to panic what had I done to give myself away?

I was positive that all my movements where at the right speed.

One girl looked up to the sky and then looked at me, making some kind of connection in her mind.

I had no idea what was going on except something that I had done had given me away.

I looked up into the sky.

**Authors Note: Moderately long chapter. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Edward's Nightmare kept my attention for a few weeks but now my attention returns to Carlisle. Thank you for continuing to read.**

**You are my inspiration xx**

**Xxx Loving Jasper Hale xxX**


	6. Diamonds

**Carlisle's Story**

**Chapter six: Diamonds.**

I looked up into the sky, sunlight instantly filled my vision. My father always told me that vampires died if they were out in the sunlight but it must just be myth because I feel fine. Everyone was still staring at me when I caught my reflection in the window. My exposed skin on my face, neck and arms looked like glistening diamonds. It was a beautiful sight but terrifying at the same time.

Anyone who wasn't staring before was staring at me now; I had to get out of here. It was obvious that I wasn't normal; trouble was I'm surrounded by a large number of humans. I pulled a scarf off the nearest person and tried to cover up as much of my exposed skin as I could. No one was moving they were just standing in awe. At least they weren't screaming.

"VAMPIRE!" Yelled a voice I would recognise anywhere. It was my father.

I turned to face my father his face was full of fury. I had never seen his eyes so hate filled and they were directed at me. My own father hated me, what I was. My heart sank at the thought, he was all I had of a human family and he shunned me without even realising it was me. Further contact with him was clear to be impossible and unwanted. With no need to hide what I was I ran as fast as I could to get away from the crowded London Street. In a matter of seconds I was in the cave that I had called home for the past four weeks. Being out in public and with humans wasn't as hard as I thought, though I would not be able to go anywhere in the sun's rays. I would have to attend university at night where my form would not be given away.

The newspaper was being squished in my clenched hands, I released my hard grip into a soft grip and opened the newspaper that I had bout from Charlie. It stated that today was 6th March 1663. Nothing really caught my eye in the newspaper until I found a picture of myself, my human form at least. The heading read "Mourning the loss of only son". The article was only small but it said that I had died in a hunting accident. In truth, I had not only died but become a demon of the night. In the few weeks of my new life I had come to contain my bloodlust very well and only surviving on the blood of animals. I wondered constantly how many others like me were out there, I will meet someone of my own kind eventually it was only a matter of time.

I rolled up into a ball for the rest of day consumed by my thoughts only to come out at night to feed. I hated what I did but I tried to make the best of it, soon I will be out of this area and hopefully studying.

There was only one path that I could see myself taking there was no point in delaying it any longer. I remembered from many articles I read while human that Italy presented the best university to study medicine. While young I had always dreamed of studying in Volterra, Italy. When I'd hunted and the moon in the sky I fled London's county side, running and running.

It was still night when I finally arrived in Italy, I didn't have much money on me and what I did wasn't in Volterra currency. I had nowhere to live, well hide during the day, when the sun was out. I found an alley and sat there what seemed like seconds before a group of black capped people surrounded me. To my shock and delight they didn't smell like humans.

"Who turned you?" Asked the smallest of the group, a female voice.

"I don't know." I said, it was the truth but they were irritated by my answer, someone hissed at me.

"How long have you been like this?" Asked a male voice, his voice, full of authority.

"A few weeks." I answered.

"Come with us." Instructed the same male voice.

Two of the group came to my side and gripped my arms. When I stood up they were shorter than me by more than a head. How old could they possibly be if they were that small, possibly only in there early teenage years. In total there were around 6 black cloaked forms. I had no idea what to expect or where they were taking me as we walked down the dark streets of Volterra. I was lead down into a large auditorium decorated in royal gold and red. Stained windows on one side of the room, pictures on the windows were astonishingly beautiful. In the middle of the room sat three large thrones like chairs. The room was empty of furniture apart from those three throne chairs, setting the atmosphere of fear. I began to panic and become anxious of what was to come as the seconds passed as we stood before the empty chairs.

The group that had brought me here removed their cloaks. The two that had grip of my arms were to my surprise only teenagers, as I had thought. Most of the group were men around the same age I was. They all had pale white skin, almost clear and moved with the same inhuman speed.

I knew it was only a matter of time before I encountered someone of my own kind but in this large number, I didn't know it was possible. I looked down at the blonde girl who looked up at me, answering my glare.

"What's happening?" I anxiously asked.

"Your fate will be decided." She said as if that answered my question fully.

I opened my mouth to reply but three male figures glided across the room with evident grace and power. They took their seats, one on each throne. The room filled with black capped people from the sides, they moved in formation, like an army. They halted and fell onto one knee bowing their heads in respect. I did not want to seem disrespectful by not bowing but what choice did I have but to stand there while they bowed.

"Who have you found here Jane?" Asked the middle man of power.

"Caius, He is a newborn and a nomad, only turned a few weeks ago but has so much control over his thirst. Found him in an alley way in south Volterra." Said the teenage girl, named Jane.

"What is your name?" Asked Caius.

"Carlisle Cullen." I said, my voice shaking with panic.

"Carlisle, step forward so I can touch your hand." He said.

I obeyed, his touch made me gasp as I felt my memories being replayed before my eyes.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I am truly sorry to be posting a authors note, I apologise to anyone who thought this was a chapter. I haven't updated Carlisle's Story in a while because I have been focusing on Edward's Nightmare and a Closed Heart.**

**I will not be ending the story or pulling it down I will just be taking a break and finish Edward's Nightmare so that I can give my full attention to Carlisle.**

**Edward's Nightmare is nearing a end, with a possible sequel afterwards.**

**I will write as fast as my writers block will allow. Please feel free to submit ideas on how Carlisle's Story can proceed, I may pick a idea and get updating sooner if the right idea is submitted.**

**While you wait please have a read of my other stories.**

**Edward's Nightmare**

**.net/s/5072384/1/Edwards_Nightmare**

**A Closed Heart**

**.net/s/5166943/1/A_Closed_Heart**

**Thank you and all the best.**

**Love Arya.**


End file.
